User talk:Ego sum Tacita esse dux captus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bradley T. Herrell page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 05:30, March 23, 2012 Re:Ban I will unban you now. Do not start drama in chat or reply to petty insults. Snazzell has been indefinitely blocked so you don't need to worry about him. 21:01, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Posting a song like that isn't allowed. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 18:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I already told you why you were kicked. You're unbanned from chat now. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 02:38, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Blocked from chat As a decision made by both I, a chat moderator, and the peanut gallery on the chatroom, I have decided to permanently ban you from the chat. We've let your harassment and shenanigans go on long enough, and your pointless bullshit and insulting has been brought to a close. When you feel that you are ready to be more mature and stop acting like an asshat, you can appeal to be unbanned. -- 17:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I did listen to both sides. But if you wish to leave, and it makes you happy, then so it be... HiddenSpirit 18:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Only speak to those who seem to truly care. You don't have to interact with the ones you dislike. HiddenSpirit 19:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) You can stay and talk, if you want. HiddenSpirit 22:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Now? Hey thanks for joining my wikia! Now do you reconize me? Hope you know where I come from! I've acctually been on here for a while so I hope you know me better. Leave a message on my talk page on the BENDROWNEDYOURTURN wikia!! Imma brony 4evah 20:20, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta mhmm You better not be planning to do anything bad to Hidden. I saw that sneaky smile you gave me. Toodles [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 03:59, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't do anything stupid. HiddenSpirit 00:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Aha, same here, man. If I'm on the chat and you're ever around, don't hesitate to send me a PM. I'll be more than happy to converse. [[User:Werehood|'Werehood']] 01:00, February 12, 2013 (UTC)